


【H2ovanoss】Wicked Men（GTA AU，Bottom！D向，主H2ovanoss）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：假如Delirious是個瘋狂的殺手、Vanoss是個佔有慾強又善妒的傢伙、Ohm有某種特殊的收集癖、Bryce對任何事都很開心（尤其是有關爆炸的事）、Cartoonz則是個好伙伴，之類的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The devil got my number

**Author's Note:**

> ＊我失眠了，加上從以前就有想寫B！D的慾望，又剛好想來點神經兮兮的東西，乾脆來試試看吧！  
> ＊將包含各種血腥暴力黑暗等內容  
> ＊不定期的隨性寫  
> ＊標示可能會再補或修改  
> ＊標題取自：Devils - Say Hi

媽媽會告誡我們不要隨便跟陌生人說話，世界上有那麼多的壞人，有些人又那麼懂得偽裝，讓自己看起來無害，誰知道面前這個跟你問路的人，是打算搶劫你、或是從卡車後面拿出更多的糖果？

人的心思難以看穿，有時候連自己都無法想透自己，如同許多難以辨別的事情，要是所有人都能好好坐下來，一起邊喝杯茶邊坦露心聲，告訴其他人藏在心底的真正渴望，然後大家來想想辦法，共同營造美好的未來，想必會是多麼和平的世界。

可惜的是，若人性可以完美的用一個理論說完，或用簡單的幾個分類總結，那麼我們又跟其他動物有什麼兩樣？

人神秘的腦部構造與各種化學作用，不同通路的思考與邏輯，有趣的就在這裡，但是不得不說，人類有時候真得很難搞，尤其像Ohm正面對的人，名義上是洛聖都人人懼怕的變態殺手，實際上只是個躺在沙發上玩電動的馬鈴薯。

「他差點就幹掉我了！就差那麼一點！」從進門開始，Ohm就不斷反覆針對Delirious說這件事情，不過後者對於有沒有辦法破關，很明顯得更有興致。

Ohm快給急壞了，他今天過得可不是很愉快，他的朋友們卻都是些渾蛋，不給點擁抱或冰淇淋就算了，看到他渾身是傷的回家，不是嘲笑就是繼續盯著電視螢幕，然後因為被虛幻的敵人射中哀嚎。

「Delirious！」鑒於他曾經試圖擋在電視前，結果被子彈打中腳，Ohm現在只敢站在長沙發旁邊喊，希望導致他受傷的人能把注意力放過來。

「老天啊，Ohm！」回應的是攤在沙發另一角的Cartoonz，「我們又沒聾，沒必要這麼大聲，老兄。」說完後，他還騰出一隻手，跟不打算起身的Delirious擊掌。

那瞬間Ohm覺得快要腦衝血，還想跳起來掐死所有人，不過那種感覺很快就過去，他只是嘆口氣，有些落寞的自己離開，到破爛的餐桌上拿醫藥箱，一邊小聲的碎碎念著，一邊準備替自己包紮。

這窩人都是些神經病，Ohm在心裡這樣想。脫掉紅色頭套後，他繼續站著脫掉自己破爛的T恤，那塊充滿焦黑痕跡的破布被扔在餐桌下，跟其他的衣服一樣被當作踏腳布，Ohm曾經提議過他們該買張真的地毯，不過Cartoonz認為這樣更容易留血跡在上頭，而Delirious純粹是懶得作家事。

在Ohm開始無止盡的抱怨時，Delirious終於願意把赤腳從Cartoonz背後抽出來，將手柄交給盤坐在沙發前的Bryce，搖搖晃晃的走到沒隔多遠的餐廳，從千年沒刷過的洗手槽拿起一個髒杯子，給仍在喃喃自語的Ohm倒了杯酒。

把杯子塞到抬起頭看他的Ohm手裡，接著抽走藥箱裡的藥，用一種可以說是粗暴的手法清理Ohm的傷口，儘管已經先灌完一整杯酒，但那還是讓傷者疼得發出嘶聲，「你看起來簡直像屎。」Delirious笑著評價道。

Delirious說不上是個細心溫柔的人，連扯上那兩個形容詞都對不起發明文字的人，『噬血精神病殺人狂』才是適合他的名字，不過稱自己為Delirious的人，卻總在無形間對這窩裡的三個人好。

先不論Delirious跟Cartoonz的交情，他們兩個就算整天膩在一起都不會累，不管是唱歌還是說笑話，他們都莫名其妙的接得起來，就連Delirious那種「爹地要出門工作，乖乖跟媽咪看家」的家庭遊戲，Cartoonz都可以很配合的說「聽到了就趕快乖乖去睡啦，孩子們！」

但是像Ohm這樣之後加入的伙伴，儘管再怎麼壞心眼的胡鬧，每次Delirious出門『狩獵』時，總不忘替他帶禮物回來，或是在Ohm不小心搞砸時跑來解救他。

更別提Delirious把Bryce給撿回來的那天，簡直刷新Ohm對於Delirious的三觀，不過Cartoonz倒是不同，明明跟他一樣心急等著晚歸的Delirious，卻二話不說就接下滿身傷痕的兩個人。

他們四個人在那天之後就被無形的綁在一起，像是某種病態的關係，可是對於坐到餐桌旁的Delirious，願意拿棉花棒攪著別人手臂上的傷口，Ohm確實感覺心裡好了些，某方面來說，他甚至是滿足的。

不過順帶一提，這當然沒辦法停下他繼續發表意見。

「他簡直像瘋了一樣突然攻擊我！」Ohm想起他今天第一次見面的人，那對金色眼睛銳利的嚇人，背後藏著的怒火簡直要殺死人，還有他幾個兇巴巴的手下，看起來同樣震驚Ohm被突襲，卻也跟著一起霸凌可憐的Ohm。

「或許是因為你的衣服，我早說過你不適合黃色。」Delirious說，沙發區的Cartoonz也跟著附和著Ohm的服裝品味有多差。

他瞪著專注在繃帶上的Delirious，「才不，他說你知道為什麼！」對於自己流浪漢裝扮很滿意的Ohm反對那個推論，「是什麼讓你覺得跟我有關？」幫Ohm的手臂打好結後，Delirious卻抬起頭給了他一個笑容。

這個笑被Cartoonz稱為「我幹壞事被發現了但我還是打算繼續耍你」，一看就知道不對勁的Ohm嘆口氣，不意外Delirious會毫無誠意的裝傻。  
「或許是因為他說了你的名字，Delirious，而且你之前又常鬼鬼祟祟的跑出去。」他有些沒好氣的回應。

「喔真他媽的！」Cartoonz沮喪的摔了手柄，跟Delirious當朋友已經超過十年，他已經大概猜到發生什麼事，「拜託告訴我你沒有那樣做！」他面向餐桌的方向，帶著警告性的對著Delirious說。

「我沒有這樣做，」Delirious一臉嚴肅的這樣說道，讓Cartoonz鬆了一口氣，隨即他卻又笑起來，「儘管我聽不懂你到底在說啥。」他補充道，把原本燃起的希望都打碎了，掉在地上扎疼其他人的腳。

這下全部人都安靜了一會兒，等待已經確定成形的衝擊過來，狠狠朝他們的腦子打一拳。

「我簡直不敢相信！」醞釀著爆發的Cartoonz說，並用手抹把自己的臉，「你竟然跟Vanoss操了！『那個』Vanoss！」他難以克制的尖叫起來，這使他看起來像個情緒激動青少年。

「這簡直就像羅密歐與茱麗葉！」坐在Cartoonz旁邊的Bryce倒不像往常一樣開心，聽到這消息後，他興奮得簡直像聖誕節時，早上起來拆禮物的小男孩一樣。

「不，這才不是！」Cartoonz像吃到炸藥或是墨西哥辣醬一樣，轉過兇狠的臉對著Bryce低吼。不過勵志成為熊孩子Bryce倒是因此笑得更開心，不斷的說他覺得這一切非常浪漫。

「我是認真的，Delirious！」這下換成Ohm使用他「我現在很嚴肅不要鬧」的語調，簡直就像個為青春期孩子擔憂的老爸，正在告訴他的孩子隨便亂性交有多嚴重，或是其他什麼之類的重要話題。

但要是每個青少年都聽得進父母的忠告，那麼青春期這個詞似乎就少了點那回事。Delirious很理所當然的靠著椅背，對Ohm強調著「你有想過要是Lui發現這件事情，我們會怎麼死嗎？」無所謂的聳聳肩膀。

「或許我們該談點別的事情。」Delirious說道，然後把手往Ohm的褲子口袋裡伸，「別尖叫的像個小女生……噢，你多久沒洗這條褲子了？」他幾乎是笑著說出這句話，並樂於觀看Ohm在椅子上扭動的樣子。

「那真噁心，Ohm。」原本還在發怒的Cartoonz馬上換個畫風，像往常一樣配合Delirious的話，一起嫌棄起Ohm的服裝。

「這是我僅剩的一條褲子！」推著轉過來壓他的Delirious，幾乎是被跨坐的Ohm從Delirious的肩膀前喊著，「其他的都被Delirious給撕壞了！」

這可不是說笑，Delirious時不時會想發點神經，毫無目標的到處破壞跟製造混亂，宣洩某種在他心裡難以解釋的情緒，Ohm想過Delirious或許有某種精神病，但他也沒讀過幾本書，小時候在路邊有個自稱教授的流浪漢教他識字，他想這樣也就足夠了。

等到Delirious終於願意把手收回來，他手上還多了一個黑色的小東西，「看起來有人挺變態的，」精緻的竊聽器在他的手指間轉動，「聽別人做愛開心嗎？」他在Ohm嚇白的臉前面，帶著挑撥性的說著。

他們大概都能猜出另外一邊的人是誰，所有線索全指向同一個會幹出這種事的傢伙，不過所有人的心情卻都不大同，像Cartoonz就擔憂的皺起眉頭，而Bryce可是享受這種戲劇化的發展。

此時Delirious的手機剛好翁了兩聲，出現在螢幕上是「操你」的簡單字句，「幹你自己吧！」收件者笑了幾聲，然後毫不留戀的將竊聽器給捏碎，瞬間產生可怕的噪音在Vanoss耳裡，迫使他把耳機給掏出來丟掉。

發現到Vanoss小動作時，正在辦公桌前走來走去的Wildcat停下，「該死的！Evan！你他媽不會從剛剛就沒有聽我在說什麼吧！」他雙手環胸，聲音聽起來滿腔怒火，要是他會超能力，大概已經把整間高級公寓給燒成灰燼。

面惡心善的Wildcat其實不會想燒死他的朋友，如果可以的話，他更想親自揍Vanoss一頓，至少把他打殘到能管好自己的老二，不要去招惹不該靠近的瘋子，明明世界上這麼多人，他就是偏偏要搞Lui Calibre的人！

「搞就算了，你還因為這樣對其他人動手！」Wildcat沒好氣的提醒著，好像他當時跟著一起開槍是被逼的一樣。

但不管怎麼說，Vanoss還是繼續玩他的手機，讓Wildcat挫敗的低吼了一聲，想著他們的領頭要不是傻到無藥可救，跟死對頭亂搞卻毫無自覺到危險，就是已經高傲到極致，覺得這種行為根本無所謂，不會損害到他們目前的大業。

然而思索過之後，Wildcat無奈的發現，後者的機會是最高的。

他還想到更慘的，就是Vanoss打算向洛聖都最大的幫派挑釁。儘管他們現在可說是第二強大的幫派，可是直接毫無計畫的去挑戰魔王？從小到大沒怕過什麼的Wildcat，現在真的很希望這只是一場噩夢。

在無比煩惱的同時，Vanoss老神在在的跟另外一個人用手機調情，讓Wildcat覺得自己現在暴躁的樣子，顯得更加滑稽。無計可施的狀況下，他改看向角落的Moo，希望從剛剛就沉默的人可以給點協助。

坐在紅色沙發上的Moo也發現到Wildcat的視線，他從呆滯中停歇了一會兒，然後也轉過臉看著旁邊的Mini，後者因為兩道目光而受到驚嚇，尤其是其中一道特別兇狠，讓他下意識的縮了縮身體，再把責任投到Moo身上。

在場的所有人中，其實是Moo跟Vanoss認識最久，他自己也知道這點，但他也不是很了解這個性格多變的人，「呃、你知道的……我們可是到現在都不知道Marcel的下落。」有點尷尬的捏捏膝蓋，Moo對也望向他的Vanoss擠出這句話。

提到他們失蹤已久的朋友，Vanoss將腳從桌子上放下來，把自己調整到一個看起來嚴肅的姿勢，「我當然知道，」椅子的後背因為Vanoss的動作而改變方向，並發出短暫的尖叫，「不過我已經有計畫了。」他從喉間低沉的說著。

其他三個人互看了一眼，通常Vanoss的計畫都不錯，這也是他們能迅速崛起的原因之一，可是想起之前Vanoss惡整自己人的那些記憶，還有目前的狀況來看，這個『計畫』無法不讓人深感懷疑。

「所以說你到底要幹什麼？」問出口的是Wildcat，他可不像Moo，雖然知道前面有危險，卻能夠不問清楚就隨便跟著跳進陷阱裡。

然而在Vanoss還沒回答之前，辦公室的門卻突然被打開了，本來他們都以為是外出的Nogla，然而發聲者卻是帶著另一種口音的人，「喲，婊子們！Delirious來啦！」非法入侵者大聲的說道，並拖著手腳僵硬的Ohm大方地走進來。


	2. Always Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：繼續下去，總是有些東西不要遺漏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊警告：B！D，血腥暴力黑暗3P多P非H2ovanoss性描寫  
> ＊篇名取自：Cage the Elephant - Always Something

有句俗話說世事難料，對於把自己都安排好的人來說，可說是莫大的痛苦。舉例來說，假設今天早上起床後，已經決定好要買份限定版甜甜圈，卻因為遇上車禍而差點上班遲到，中午要出發去買前，又被同事攔下來幫忙業務，最後好不容易下班，但甜甜圈當然早就被賣完，誰讓老板說要加班。

當然都可以只是小事，不過有些別人看作的小事情，或許在自己的心中，其實重要幾十倍，像是不小心打破自己心愛的馬克杯，想獨自一人痛哭時，鄰居卻跑來借鹽巴，又或者是跟自己的伙伴在開會時，意想不到的瘋子卻闖進來。

喔不對，確實是件公認的大事。

「這混蛋是你搞來的嗎？」Wildcat瞪著Vanoss，咬牙切齒的說道，那個表情讓他看起來像快中風，但辦公桌那頭的Vanoss竟然給他一個震驚的眼神，看來這是場意外的造訪，而不請自來的訪客之一，已經擠到Mini和Moo的中間坐下，剩Ohm不知所措的站在Tyler附近，有如一隻受到驚嚇的兔子。

「不，我不需要任何人的指使，」Delirious雙手攬著左右兩邊的人，屌兒啷噹的翹起二郎腿，跟隻得意的公雞一樣，「沒有人可以命令我。」他衝Vanoss露出挑撥的笑，但後者卻是用一種「走著瞧」的眼神回應。

「你想要什麼？」Vanoss富饒興趣的發問，不論Delirious是在廢話還是大笑，他一直都樂於聽聽這瘋子的聲音，「終於準備好要來嚐點上等的屌了嗎？」或是看看Delirious到底要搞什麼鬼，好讓自己能抓到機會擊垮他，畢竟是面對猛獸，Vanoss一向只會選擇以暴制暴。

「我是來告訴這裡不愛戴套的各位，我有性病。」Delirious聳聳肩膀，用最平靜的表情說完，接著哈哈大笑起來，開心的看著四周除了Mini以外，其他四個人同聲大叫著一句「你什麼」，然後又訝異的盯著彼此。

如果現場有人拿下Vanoss的面具，會發現他的臉早就黑得不見底，「Wildcat。」他率先低聲喊著一個同伴的名字，卻聽來是想將愣住的人給撕裂，Wildcat可熟悉這情況了，這跟先前Nogla吃掉最後一片披薩，還有他們遇見Ohm時類似。

Vanoss再次完美呈現他的真愛每一天，整個辦公室裡充斥著喘不過氣的壓迫，只有Delirious敢移動不只一根手指，「瞧，Ohm，我早就說過你不用擔心的，」他起身發表自己的演說，並朝Vanoss走去，「看起來我們的貓頭鷹先生有自己的麻煩要先處理。」

絲毫不在意對方惡狠狠的眼神，Delirious靠在價格不菲的黑色桌子邊，屁股就壓在他們之前射精過的位置上，帶著挑衅的藍色眼睛掃過Vanoss，最後定格在對方的跨間，從這裡看過去，沒有像其他人被辦公桌擋住，Delirious可是看得一清二楚。

「我真該刨出你的眼睛，再打斷你的腿，小婊子。」不知道是誰說過，別輕易相信黑幫頭子的話，Vanoss想做的當然可不只這些，他願意買一個金色的籠子跟鐐銬，拴起這隻不知好歹的黑豹，好好教育他些規矩，搞清楚誰才是主人。

可惜的是，囂張的野獸誰也不會認，他的系統裡沒有服從兩個字，「試試看啊，婊子養的。」Delirious咧開嘴笑，手裡變出的小刀抵上Vanoss的脖子，成功阻止對方扣下扳機，將無辜的Ohm多打出幾個洞來。

儘管生命幾度受到威脅，Wildcat仍舊馬上掏出自己的槍，對準造成混亂的根源，「喔，別亂動，幹他媽的。」Ohm也將槍口瞄向豬先生，一隻手則跟Delirious一起指著正要站起來的Mini和Moo。

「你們應該聽他的。」刀尖刺進薄嫩的皮膚，鮮血染進紅色的外套裡，Delirious舔舔乾涸的嘴唇，跟Vanoss對視著，「如果我就是不聽呢？」金色的眼睛裡全是怒火與不甘，他討厭眼前的男人嘴裡喊著除了他以外的人，更別提他張嘴可能還含過別人的老二。

但是目前的狀況下，還是先別算會有幾個人遭殃為妙，Vanoss依然困在Delirious的眼睛裡，其他人現在都不敢輕舉妄動，可最危險的地方是最安全的地方，他空著的手悄悄移動，往暗藏的槍前進。

「那你們就得吃點Bryce的棒子啦！」Delirious揚揚手裡對著Mini和Moo的開關，而沙發邊屈著腰和膝蓋的兩個人面面相覷，終於發現到彼此的背後，不知何時都被黏上了黑色長條的東西，而且很明顯市面上不會賣那麼大條巧克力棒。

指尖已經摸上冰冷的槍管，「所以呢？你就是來跟大家健康教育，順便和我們同歸於盡？」表現出冷靜的Vanoss刻意問著，汗水從他的頭套裡流下幾顆，「還是你有其他……」他不打算把話說完，只需要一瞬間，往後多的是時間讓他能好好跟Delirious談談。

血珠來不及落下，Vanoss看見Delirious側臉邊上揚的嘴角，「操！」他大罵一聲，手掌上傳來劇烈的疼痛，釘在桌面上的小刀反映出Vanoss的半張臉，「你這賤人！」一時間也抽不離自己的身體，手槍更是不知所蹤，他急得吼叫起來。

對面想反擊的Wildcat也被Ohm朝地板開了一槍，閃躲時還未站穩腳部，就被對方給撞翻，跌到另一處的角落，這時速度比他們快的Delirious按下開關，白色的煙霧從Mini和Moo的背上噴出。

嗆人的白煙擠滿小小的空間，Delirious跟Ohm互看一眼，同時往沙發邊的窗戶衝去，「Lui Calibre向你們問好，婊子們！」他們在窗邊消失之前，Delirious大喊一句，還比了跟沒人看得見的中指。

煙霧隨著空氣往戶外掙脫，灑得滿地是血的Vanoss也不管誰要洗地板，連忙跟Wildcat擠到窗戶前，恰好看見一輛亂撞的車行駛在街上，「Delirious！你對我的車做了什麼！」Vanoss大喊著，卻還是招不回他已經消失在巷口的車。

近距離遭受攻擊的Mini和Moo也恢復過來，難得受重挫的幾個人意識過來對手的難搞，全都有默契的抓著武器，跳上車要追這兩個大膽的傢伙，不幸的是，他們只會發現一個早已死亡的男人，因為偷竊錯人遭到懲罰，所以成了替死鬼被綁在那裡，臉皮還被人完整的剝掉。

躲在暗巷裡的Delirious看著幾個人的車尾燈，瘋狂的大笑起來，被拎著塑膠袋的Ohm無奈的瞪視，Ohm可是到現在都冷汗直流，心跳也還尚未恢復原本的速度，「看什麼？回家啦！」然而一臉舒爽的Delirious沒理他，拍拍Ohm的肩膀就走了，後者嘆口氣後也跟著追上。

順利回到家裡後，渾身髒亂跟腥臭的兩個人打開門，板著臉的Cartoonz迎面而來，「你們兩個他媽的搞什麼鬼去了！」他雙手環胸，一副就是要教訓不成材兒子的老爸，「沒什麼，沒搞什麼鬼，去工作而已。」Delirious敷衍的說道，害後面的Ohm幾乎要被Cartoonz用眼神殺死。

實際上Cartoonz也非完全不清楚這兩個人去幹嘛，但他就是會想問清楚，Delirious到底是在如何執行工作，之前就一下沒注意，Delirious馬上帶了個麻煩回來。違抗Lui的下場是什麼，Cartoonz可是印象深刻。

他曾用關心為理由，要求Delirious告訴他，那顆怪異的大腦是怎麼轉的，卻被「這樣很Gay欸」給推回來，後來也就乾脆放棄了，反正Cartoonz一直都知道他們在亂搞一通，這讓他驚慌，但是世界實在他媽的操蛋。

有時候他會突然如此，把自己抽離一個情境，像個旁觀著一般，靜靜望著一切發生，不過他從不覺得眼前的畫面可笑，連一絲噁心都沒有，他只是單純想讓自己的身體離開，避免心智被拖得更深。

Bryce看著Cartoonz往浴室走去，便把手從褲子裡抽出來，很快就從地上站起，自動的爬上床接替對方原本的位置，Ohm仍在原本的地方沒有動，雙手把身上人的兩條腿拉得更開，Delirious也順從的歡迎他。

滑進Delirious的兩腿之間，儘管Cartoonz方才佔據過那個位置，但Bryce仍塞入兩根手指到對方的後穴裡，很快被鬆軟的肉吸住，修長的指頭在狹窄的中間裡轉動，想要撐開更大的空間。

抱著Delirious的Ohm也沒閒著，他扳過殺人魔的臉，不斷親吻紅腫的嘴唇，下半身配合Bryce的動作，一前一後的操著Delirious，「快點進來，你這婊子。」沒耐心的人說著，一邊繼續挺動自己的腰。

已經被開拓過的入口，興奮的開闔著，就如同不知廉恥的在邀請另外一個人，Bryce發出低低得笑聲，然後把自己的性器也擠進去，漸漸跟Ohm的前端貼在一起，把艷紅色的肛口打開，塞滿濕漉漉的腸道。

感覺到體內兩根炙熱的肉柱抽插著，反覆頂上他的前列腺，毫不間斷的給他帶來快感，Delirious在兩個男人間仰起頭，想要獲取更多的氧氣，一邊抬起手臂勾住Ohm靠在他肩上的腦袋，聽Ohm不斷出聲安慰他，另外一手則攬著Bryce的肩膀，沒有阻止對方舔拭著他的乳頭。

他們都心照不宣的繼續這場性愛，放Cartoonz一個人去冷卻。

不會有人去挽留或疑惑，畢竟殺手Delirious從不被認為會有什麼憐憫心，他臉上的小丑裝彷彿在暗示著，這個人的瘋狂與譏諷，在這臉皮子底下，也不會有任何真心存在，可Cartoonz回過頭來看著他，此刻的Delirious是最美麗的生物。

老舊的鏡子裡頭，顯現著Cartoonz自己的樣貌，他幾乎認不出那個被折磨的男人，眼眶發黑且眼球微突，原本壯碩的身體上全是傷痕，有不少是外頭正在淫叫的渾蛋們幹的，Cartoonz一手撐著破爛的洗手臺，抹了一把憔悴不堪的臉。

在過去的回憶中，有個名為Johnathan的男孩存在，那時候Cartoonz搞砸了一切，真的完完全全他媽的毀掉自己前途，他不得不離開故鄉，與所有家人和朋友分開，永遠都無法再回到曾經熟悉的小鎮裡。

唯一他身邊所剩下的，唯有突然背著行李、跳上卡車跟來的Johnathan，年輕的男孩坐在副駕駛座，蒼白的臉滿是不在乎，但是藍色的眼睛說盡一切，「走啊！」他嚼著口香糖一邊說，操控愣住的Cartoonz發動卡車。

直到他們來到洛聖都，走進那間破爛的公寓，整理好行李的Cartoonz疲倦的坐在床上，看著呼呼大睡的Johnathan好一會兒，才發現自己在流眼淚。

或許在他人的眼裡，Delirious只不過是個貪婪無厭的婊子，為了錢他可以毫不眨眼的殺人，性對他來說也只不過是個消遣，可是這座腐爛的城市裡，大概也只有Delirious會施捨慈悲，張開雙臂包容他們這群怪物，說起來，這裡所有人都染滿鮮血，卻還是有個人相信善惡並存。

或許Vanoss正是受到這樣的Delirious吸引。Cartoonz可以想像的出來，那個變態的傢伙獨自一人，窩在他陰暗的房間裡，一手撐著冰冷的牆壁，另外一隻手握著自己發燙的老二，耳邊竊聽著Delirious的呻吟，「哈、再來……再用力一點！再多一點！」有如塞壬般的聲音在唱歌，有多人的手能不被操控？又有多少人能夠倖免？

想著想著便用力敲了牆壁一下，Cartoonz洩氣的離開浴室，漫無目的得走到客廳坐著，房間裡的聲音也已經停歇，但他也沒有去注意這些，腦袋空白得盯著黑暗中發光的時鐘，等待閃爍一秒兩秒三秒的走過。

早已無心去計算流過多少秒，Delirious打著呵欠走出來，滿是痕跡的身體上，只穿著一件大概是Ohm的灰色外套，「另外兩個白癡呢？」窩在沙發裡的Cartoonz問道，眼睛還是沒有挪離時鐘，「睡死了。」Delirious說，然後跟著跳上破爛的坐墊，挨著Cartoonz抱著膝蓋坐下。

發出喔的聲音後，肩膀被Delirious佔據的Cartoonz保持沉默，感受這如同回到過去的時間，彷彿是他們還在老家的優閒午後、他們剛打掃完這間滿是蟑螂的公寓、或是當Ohm和Bryce跟他們圍在這裡，一起喝酒、打電動和說著各種的屁話。

但實際上什麼都沒有回來，「如果你真的想走，我們不會阻止你。」時間又跳動一個數字後，Cartoonz突然開口說道，「我哪裡都不會去。」不出意外的，Cartoonz果然聽見身旁的人這樣回答。

其實是個能夠簡單講的原則罷了。Delirious這點小心思他當然曉得，不過Cartoonz倒是沒有說謊，且要是Delirious真要消失，就連相處最久的朋友都追不回他，也正因如此，Cartoonz只能出此下策。

擺在口袋的手機突然響起，「得去工作了。」看了下號碼後，Cartoonz對著昏昏欲睡的Delirious說，後者簡短嗯一聲，便讓出空間給Cartoonz站起來，一邊回應著電話另一頭的人，一邊走回自己的房間換件像樣的衣服。

出門前Cartoonz不忘回頭看一眼客聽的人，Ohm手裡拿著一條毯子，輕輕的往躺在沙發裡的Delirious身上蓋，Bryce趴在椅背上，滿臉笑意的盯著縮成一團的人，然後開口低聲唱著一首詭異的搖籃曲。

至少就再撐這麼一下，在車子裡反覆思索的Cartoonz告訴自己，接著終於把屁股挪離車子，推開前方仍然燈火通明的大門，裡頭的人們見到他來，紛紛都讓出通道給他，經過的人不是問好就是點點頭對他示意。

「人在裡面了，還沒人進去過。」在審問室的門口，其中一個人遞上檔案給他，Cartoonz表示自己知道後，那人也快速離開，剩Cartoonz一個人翻閱著那份資料，裡頭的東西比意想中的少，但那是唯一能抓得到的了。

又打開一扇藏著秘密的門，Cartoonz大搖大擺的走進去，檔案隨手往桌上一摔，引起被銬在桌上的人的注意，「Evan‧Fong，很高興終於見到你。」坐到椅子上後，他輕鬆的說道，不過嘴裡的嘲諷可沒有少。

亞裔的青年盯著他一會兒，包著繃帶的手儘管仍在發疼，卻控制不住的用手指輕敲桌面，他銳利的眼睛將Cartoonz審視過一遍，沾著血漬與髒污的腦子底下不曉得在盤算什麼，「你好啊，Patterson警官。」過一會兒之後，Vanoss對Cartoonz笑著說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊劇情很早都安排好，大概再一、兩章結束，但我會先再擱著一陣子吧！


End file.
